


And the worst part is there’s no one else to blame

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Tre squilli, quattro, sei. Non sperare proprio che metta giù, pensa Francesco, ti chiamo finché non rispondi, divento la tua ossessione peggio di quelli della Vodafone dopo che gli hai disdetto il contratto, ti faccio suonare quel maledetto telefono finché non diventi più scemo di quello che sei.Giuliano risponde al decimo squillo.“Oh”, dice.“Ohil cazzo”, gli sputa addosso Francesco. “La smetti di mandarmi minchiate nel cuore della notte?”
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 11
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	And the worst part is there’s no one else to blame

La vibrazione del telefono è una di quelle cose che lo manda ai matti. Di giorno, quando il cellulare ce l’ha bene o male sempre addosso, non c’è verso di sentirla, sembra una presa per il culo, quasi che faccia finta, due ronzii sparuti come a dire _aò_ (non sa perché se l’immagina con l’accento romano la vibrazione del suo telefono, questa è una di quelle cose che il suo cervello crea da solo senza motivo e su cui di solito non ama interrogarsi) e poi più niente, basta, occasione perduta, e chi se ne frega se era la banca o l’ufficio o magari qualcuno che già c’aveva messo settimane a trovare il coraggio di chiamarti e pensa te come può prenderla bene se manco gli rispondi.

Di notte invece la vibrazione del telefono è una minaccia, un attacco terroristico, ti trema il comodino, il letto, la casa, apri gli occhi con la paura che ti stringe la gola, chi cazzo è a quest’ora della notte, cosa vuole, cos’è successo, dev’essere qualcosa di grave, e in mezzo secondo ti passa in testa il catalogo delle persone amate, di quelle odiate, di quelle così e così che però un po’ ti dispiacerebbe, e via di possibili catastrofi naturali, immagini di ospedali e lampeggianti blu e manette e chissà chi è la testa di cazzo che ha deciso di farsi male, e spero per lui che se ne sia fatto abbastanza altrimenti lo sfondo io di mazzate per avermi fatto prendere questo mezzo infarto di mercoledì notte (che ormai è più mercoledì mattina) ché domani (oggi) devo pure alzarmi presto, maledizione.

E poi, e poi niente, poi prende il cellulare e lo schermo gli brucia le retine per quei tre secondi, e non è una chiamata ma un messaggio, apre il messaggio ed è un meme di merda, la foto di uno che dovrebbe essere un cantante o che ne so con una frase che Francesco ha visto girare su Twitter e su Facebook un paio di volte ma che non ha idea da dove arrivi, e quindi non capisce che cazzo dovrebbe voler dire tutto questo, e di chi altri può essere ‘sta stronzata se non di Giuliano, chi altro al mondo potrebbe pensare che le quattro del mattino siano un orario decente per mandare meme alla gente.

Schiaccia il bottone ‘chiama’ senza neanche stare a pensarci, senza farsi problemi, pure se sono quasi tre settimane che non si sentono, tre settimane di silenzio dopo essersi quasi sbattuti i pugni in faccia, tre settimane di silenzio e poi un meme di merda?, no Francesco deve chiamarlo, deve capire che cazzo sta succedendo, altrimenti dà di matto. Tanto poi ormai è sveglio, non è che riuscirebbe ad addormentarsi dopo questa cosa.

Tre squilli, quattro, sei. Non sperare proprio che metta giù, pensa Francesco, ti chiamo finché non rispondi, divento la tua ossessione peggio di quelli della Vodafone dopo che gli hai disdetto il contratto, ti faccio suonare quel maledetto telefono finché non diventi più scemo di quello che sei.

Giuliano risponde al decimo squillo.

“Oh”, dice.

“ _Oh_ il cazzo”, gli sputa addosso Francesco. “La smetti di mandarmi minchiate nel cuore della notte?”

Dall’altra parte silenzio per qualche secondo, poi un leggero succhiare d’aria che gli manda dritto al cervello l’immagine di una sigaretta rollata male, delle labbra rosse di Giuliano strette intorno al filtro fatto con l’angolo di un biglietto usato della metropolitana, perché sia mai che si ricordasse di prenderli insieme alle cartine, le poche volte che si degnava di andarle a comprare dal tabaccaio invece che scroccarle in giro.

“Ah, l’ho mandato a te?”, domanda, e Francesco s’immagina le spirali di fumo intorno alla sua bocca, le dita lunghe e sempre sbucciate dal freddo portate più e più volte alle labbra, non nervosamente, ma con una costanza snervante, come se la sigaretta fosse un compito da portare a termine. “Era per Lorenzo.”

Una coltellata in pancia sarebbe stata forse più delicata della nonchalance con cui Giuliano gli nomina il fratello, quasi come se non sapesse cosa vuol dire per lui quel nome, o come se la cosa non lo riguardasse, come se fosse una banalità mandare a lui qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, persino quel meme di merda, destinata a Lorenzo. Come se non si fossero quasi scannati tutti quanti su questa questione di a chi appartiene cosa e chi invece ha preso cose che non gli sono mai appartenute. E forse Francesco sta pure esagerando, per carità, alla fine cos’è un meme, una foto con una frasetta photoshoppata sopra, però che cazzo, venire svegliati non solo per un meme, ma per un meme destinato a Lorenzo è un po’ troppo.

“Perché, a tuo fratello invece fa piacere che gli mandi ‘ste stronzate a quest’ora?”

“Mio fratello a quest’ora dorme.”

“Pure io dormivo.”

“Sì, ma nessuno ti ha detto che mi dovevi rispondere o addirittura chiamare, potevi pure ignorare il messaggio e rimetterti a dormire. Lorenzo－”

Francesco chiude gli occhi e si trattiene a stento dall’insultare la divinità del padre, del figlio o di entrambi. Tre frasi gli ha detto Giuliano e per due volte il nome di suo fratello è stato tirato in mezzo, e poi è lui quello ossessionato.

“Ma che cazzo vuol dire _potevi ignorare il messaggio_ , è colpa mia adesso se tu sei cretino? Se mi parli ti rispondo, non te l’hanno insegnato a scuola come funziona la cosa?”

“－Lorenzo fa così”, conclude Giuliano, quasi come se Francesco non avesse parlato affatto, che è un po’ il modo in cui Giuliano ha sempre affrontato le loro conversazioni.

_Lorenzo fa così._ Il riassunto di una vita. Di due vite, contando la sua. Di tre, contando Lorenzo stesso. 

“A me di tuo fratello non me ne frega un cazzo”, mente tra i denti. “Io so solo che voglio dormire.”

“Nessuno ti sta trattenendo.”

Francesco si passa una mano sulla faccia, fissa il soffitto. Giuliano non ha poi torto. Gli basterebbe mandare al diavolo lui e suo fratello e mettere giù il telefono. Girarsi dall’altra parte, premersi un cuscino sulla testa e cercare di guadagnarsi almeno un’altra ora di sonno prima della sveglia.

“... e comunque tu che cazzo ci fai ancora sveglio?”, domanda invece, perché sono pur sempre le quattro del mattino e non è lui quello che ha iniziato tutto questo, non è lui che dovrebbe dare giustificazioni.

Giuliano ride, ed è quella risata roca dei fine serata nei locali, con la gola riarsa dal vino e dal fumo, quella risata che una volta gli veniva sussurrata in un orecchio, confidenza privata, invito a trovare un letto o un sedile o un muro contro cui schiantarsi a consumare l’ultimo piacere della serata, quasi un bacio della buonanotte, l’augurio di un sonno felice. E cazzo se gli manca quella risata, quelle labbra, quelle mani, tutto quel meccanismo di arroganza e violenza e amore che fa di Giuliano quello che è, nel bene e nel male, nella stupidità e nel desiderio.

“T’importa qualcosa?”, gli chiede Giuliano e poi, prima che Francesco abbia il tempo di dire _non me ne importa niente_ sottintendendo _ovvio che m'importa_ , parte anche lui all’attacco. “Tu piuttosto, quando torni a Firenze?”

Mai, gli vorrebbe rispondere. Non torno più, mi sono disintossicato, sono un uomo libero adesso, mi sono rotto il cazzo di giocare a far finta che abbiamo ancora quindici anni, che non abbiamo mogli, che Lorenzo non sta per diventare padre, che tu da quando è morta Simonetta mi fai paura, non so più che cosa ti passa per la testa, ti voglio aiutare e non so come farlo perché se ci provo finisce a pugni in faccia, e io non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti così, non mi sta più bene vivere di ossessioni, voglio che ci sia un po’ d’ordine nella mia vita, voglio, voglio, voglio, e poi so già che se torno faccio quello che vuoi tu, e tu fai quello che vuole Lorenzo e alla fine siamo sempre al punto di partenza.

“Penso settimana prossima”, gli risponde invece.

Perché non è che non ci abbia provato, anzi. Una volta s’è seduto alla scrivania del suo ufficio e ha fatto un elenco, punto per punto, e ha scritto tutto questo, tutte le ragioni per cui tornare a Firenze è una cattiva idea, ma non si è fermato a quello, si è messo lì a scrivere tutti i torti, tutte le bugie, i tradimenti, le coltellate alla schiena che si è preso, ha cercato di mettere nero su bianco una vita di risentimenti e sputi in faccia, si è sforzato di riportare tutte le parole di Jacopo, tutte le sue accuse, vere e finte, tutti i motivi per cui avrebbe dovuto odiare i Medici, tutti quanti, persino Guglielmo, perché pure lui ormai fa parte di loro, Bianca se l’è preso e lo ha marchiato nello stesso modo in cui Francesco è stato marchiato, solo che a Guglielmo quel marchio non fa male, anzi, lo porta come porterebbe una medaglia. 

Il punto è che non ci è riuscito, alla fine gli è rimasto in mano un foglio per metà bianco, con bolle d’inchiostro nero dove la penna aveva indugiato, testarda, a cercare qualcosa da scrivere. Non è che abbia dimenticato, no davvero, perché ci sono cose che ancora gli fanno bruciare la faccia, pezzettini di vetro sotto pelle che, se potesse, si gratterebbe via fino a disintegrarsi le unghie e le vene, ma la rabbia, la rabbia vera, la rabbia che a volte sfociava nell’odio, be’, quella rabbia lì non c’è più da molto tempo, non c’è più dalla prima volta che Lorenzo lo ha baciato, e senza quella rabbia gli manca la chiave per riaprire quelle vecchie ferite e farle sanguinare di nuovo, per questo non è riuscito a scrivere niente, per questo l’oblio si è mangiato via tutte le ragioni per cui avrebbe dovuto bloccare il numero di Giuliano già mesi fa e vaffanculo.

Giuliano che intanto continua a fumargli nell’orecchio, serenamente, come se niente fosse.

“Mi fa piacere che torni”, gli dice, ma non subito, non come una frase fatta, non come una cortesia di quelle automatiche, glielo dice dopo qualche secondo, come se anche lui si fosse fatto le proprie valutazioni in merito, come se avesse seriamente considerato l’idea che potesse _non_ fargli piacere riavere Francesco a portata di mano, di bocca, di lingua, come se poi non fosse sempre la stessa storia, come se avessero scelta. Giuliano non è così stupido.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Che cazzo vuoi che ti dica, Giuliano? Mi fa piacere che ti faccia piacere? Cosa siamo, due vecchie al mercato? Ma poi che cosa vuoi che m’importi se ti fa piacere o meno.”

“Mi fa piacere che ti faccia piacere che a me fa piacere. Renderà le cose più semplici.”

A Francesco viene da ridere. Cerca di dissimulare con uno sbadiglio, non sa se ci riesce.

“Il tuo problema è che nessuno ti ha mai dato abbastanza botte.”

Giuliano ride, imperturbabile.

“Il tuo problema è che te ne hanno date troppe.”

E come dargli torto.

Giuliano sospira un’ultima volta, poi sbadiglia anche lui.

“Buonanotte, Cé.”

Francesco stringe il cellulare più forte, schiacciandoselo contro l’orecchio. Ascolta il respiro di Giuliano ancora per un ultimo momento con la mezza idea di imprimerselo in testa, sia mai che gli concili il sonno come succedeva una volta, quando si addormentava di fianco al suo corpo nudo e non c’era sveglia o vibrazione al mondo che riuscissero a strapparlo via da quel sonno condiviso.

“Vai a dormire, coglione”, risponde con un filo di voce che forse si spezza, forse no, a chi importa. A lui e a Giuliano no di sicuro. “E se mi mandi un altro meme del cazzo settimana prossima prima ti scopo e poi ti spezzo le dita.”

**Author's Note:**

> Macchenesò, ho visto il prompt _“Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night”_ e con la [@Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae) abbiamo deciso che era una roba così adatta a Francesco e Giuliano che non poteva essere ignorata, e infatti eccola qua.
> 
> Scritta per la M3 del COWT di @landedifandom combinando ben 3 prompt, _“Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night”_ appunto, _Ossessione_ e la seguente citazione: _“Non è vero che l’oblio non esiste. La testa seleziona, fa archivio continuamente e molto scarta. Fa spazio, compatta. Magari non elimina del tutto ma comprime in un formato illeggibile. Anche se ti sforzi non trovi la chiave, non lo puoi decifrare più.” (Concita De Gregorio)_


End file.
